Games of chance have always been of attraction and entertainment value. For many years chance tickets have been produced in various forms. One common form of chance ticket is commonly known as a pull-tab. A pull-tab has one or more reveal areas which can be peeled or otherwise opened to reveal a symbol set. The symbol set may have one or more symbols. The symbol set may be a winning symbol set or a non-winning symbol set.
Other chance tickets include scratch-off tickets or “scratch-offs”. Scratch-off chance tickets have one or more symbol sets that are revealed by scratching off a coating that is usually opaque and prevents viewing by the end user.
Another type of chance ticket is folded tickets. The folded tickets are typically soft and opened after removing a seal or band. The end user cannot see the symbol set or sets provided on the chance ticket because of the folded configuration.
Chance tickets are frequently regulated by statute. In some jurisdictions they cannot be sold. In others there are various requirements. In general, chance tickets can be sold only in states permitting the legal sale of these products. The types of chance ticket products which can be sold may vary by jurisdiction.
Regulations also often control the licensing of manufacturers, distributors, taverns, bingo halls, and fraternal clubs which may utilize or distribute chance tickets.
Pull-tab tickets often display a menu of cash prizes, which are won by the players holding a combination of symbols that match the winning symbol sets indicated in the menu determining a winning game piece or ticket. The menu describing the winning from non-winning symbol sets is usually included on either the front or back of the ticket. Typically the pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded tickets are sold for a dollar amount such as $1.00, $0.50, or $0.25.
Presently, there are twenty-six states that issue a license to manufacturers and distributors to sell pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded tickets to licensed taverns, bingo halls and fraternal clubs, which in turn sell this product to the general public. The licensed taverns, bingo halls and fraternal clubs sell pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded tickets to make a predetermined profit associated with the sale of a predetermined number of chance tickets that make up a ticket set. After selling all the pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded tickets in the entire game or ticket set, then the predetermined maximum profit can be realized. If the entire set is not sold, then the profit will diminish. If the ticket set is distributed with the distributor bearing risk of paying part or all of the winnings, then profit depends on which tickets are sold and redeemed for prize earnings.
In some areas the licensed distribution of chance tickets to taverns, bingo halls, and fraternal clubs may be associated with either a charitable organization or represent a charity or charitable organization. This may be due to custom or law.
Pull-tabs and scratch-offs are also used in some state lottery games. Scratch-off games are primarily used in state lottery games and typically sold for $1.00 per game piece.
Scratch-off games are also widely used as promotional games in fast food or retail businesses. In these instances the game pieces are distributed to the general public without charge.
Chance ticket games in the past have been used and are still used by a limited number of individual bingo halls and fraternal clubs which often have large volumes of usage. Some have been printed to advertise their individual bingo games or clubs' information on one side of the tickets.
Chance ticket games have also been used as a vehicle to offer discount coupons on various products or services. Chance tickets used in this fashion are frequently not sold as a gambling device, but instead, are given as a complementary item. The winning tickets are usually associated with small prizes.
Chance tickets have also been sold for value and been provided with an associated coupon or special offer. Such are used in the commercial promotional marketplace. These tickets display a menu of cash prizes to be won on one side, just as the gambling pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded tickets used in the gambling marketplace. These pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded tickets are then sold to the general public as advertising coupons in some or all states.
Chance tickets also have legitimate use in the general business world as promotional games to build in-store traffic, promote products, or as business or product sweepstake games. However, the pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded tickets are not sold, but distributed “free” to the general public. Pull-tabs, scratch-offs or soft folded ticket games are also used in all types of businesses as employee incentives to improve the overall bottom line and performance of the company.